World Teacher - Chương 8
'Chương 8: Đặt chân vào thế giới mới ' Hai năm sau Kể từ đó, tôi tập luyện cùng với mọi người dưới sự theo dõi của Elena. Tôi cũng đã cao thêm tương ứng với một đứa nhóc 5 tuổi. Học phép thuật với Noel và cùng lúc học những kiến thức cơ bản về du hành từ Dee. Cùng với đó tôi cũng đã tạo thêm một số phép nằm ngoài sách và tiến triển khá tốt. Tôi cũng có vài buổi đấu tập với Dee, vì anh ấy từng là du hành gia nên anh ấy rất mạnh, nhưng do có khá nhiều sơ hở do phong cách tự học nên tôi dễ dàng đánh bại anh ta. Dù thấy mình hơi tệ, nhưng cảnh tượng anh ta được an ủi bởi Noel thì khá là hay. Từ khi không còn gì có thể khiến tôi bất ngờ trong các buổi tập nữa, đã làm tổn thương Dee với tư cách người dạy. Dù anh ấy sẽ mạnh hơn nếu tập luyện, nhưng vì anh ấy muốn theo đuổi ẩm thực nên đành vậy. Dẫu sao thì anh ấy cũng có tài với nấu nướng, và sẽ tốt biết mấy nếu anh ấy có thể nấu được những món ở kiếp trước của tôi. Tôi muốn anh ấy theo đuổi ước mơ của mình nếu có thể. Trong khi đó, kế hoạch để nhập học cũng dần có tiến triển. Chế tạo thuốc với những cây thuốc hiếm được tìm thấy trên núi và bán nó. Dùng cách này, tôi có thể có đủ phí nhập học một cách nhanh chóng mà không gặp vấn đề gì. Trụ thêm 3 năm nữa chắc không thành vấn đề. Một ngày, sau khi dạy xong Dee tất cả những gì tôi biết về Nhật Bản như thể anh ta là học trò mình. "Đã không còn gì để em có thể dạy cho anh nữa, với nó, anh đã học hết tất cả." Dù tôi mới 5 tuổi nhưng tôi vẫn liên tục luyện tập vẫn luôn diễn ra, kể cả khi tôi đi bộ trong rừng, hay là trên đường núi. Hôm nay, một thế giới mới đã được mở ra, và hiện tôi đang chạy trên trời. Để giải thích sự vui sướng này, trước hết phải kể đến 2 phép. Đầu tiên là 『Boost』(Tăng cường), nó có tác dụng tăng cường sức mạnh vật lý, cơ bắp. Một khi được kích hoạt, tôi có thể vượt qua giới hạn cơ thể mình, tăng tốc độ lên vài lần và có thể khiến tôi nghiền nát một hòn đá bằng tay không. Bình thường, cơ thể con người khó làm được điều này, nhưng bằng cách phủ lên cơ thể một lớp bọc bằng mana, nó sẽ phát huy hết khả năng của người sử dụng. Nhưng vì lượng mana tiêu hao là quá lớn, cho nên rất ít người thành thục phương pháp này. Do phép này không có trạng thái rõ rệt nào cả, nên nó thuộc dạng phép "vô sắc". 『Boost』(Tăng cường) là phép có thể tìm thấy trong sách ma thuật. Sau một hồi thí nghiệm và kiểm tra, thì phép này giống như là phủ lên cơ thể một lớp sức mạnh ma thuật. Bạn có thể hình dung nó giống như một bộ giáp bằng ma thuật vậy, nhưng vấn đề ở chỗ phép này sẽ tốn bao nhiêu năng lượng. Ở kiếp trước, tôi có không ít kiến thức y khoa, vậy nên tôi khá nắm rõ cơ thể con người, giúp tôi loại bỏ đi phần năng lượng thừa. Tôi nắm rõ điểm mình cần phải bảo vệ tùy theo tình huống dựa trên dòng chảy của máu, sự co giãn của cơ bắp, và sự chuyển động của cơ thể khi hoạt động gắng sức. Kết quả sau khi thử nghiệm dựa theo những điều trên khiến tôi có thể sử dụng 『Boost』(Tăng cường) lâu hơn. Tôi có thể đánh bay một con goblin với một đấm và thu thập cây quỷ (demon grasss) trong vài phút. Giống như tôi không còn là con người nữa vậy. Một phép nguyên bản khác được gọi là 『Air Step』(Không bộ). Giống như tên gọi, phép này cho phép bạn tạo ra một điểm tựa tạm thời trong không khí, mặc dù nó chỉ tồn tại trong vòng hai giây và biến mất ngay tức thì. Dù có một điểm trừ rất lớn, nhưng với tôi thì nó chả có vấn đề gì, miễn là tôi có thể liên tục tạo ra các điểm tựa để có thể bay. Khi lần đầu sử dụng, vốn dĩ nó được sử dụng để bay, nhưng do khó có thể điều chỉnh được tốc độ nên tôi đành từ bỏ cách này. Cuối cùng tôi cũng giải quyết được bằng cách biến nó thành bàn đạp. Bằng cách tập luyện hai pháp này, tôi có thể di chuyển bằng tốc độ của xe hơi khi trên trời. Bỏ qua sức cản của không khí với 『Boost』(Tăng cường) bằng cách tăng sức chịu đựng của cơ thể. Điểm đến của chuyến bay là nước láng giềng, ngăn cách bởi một ngọn núi. (TLN: bởi vì đang bay :v) Nó vẫn nằm trong lục địa Mephisto, nhưng nếu vượt biển, bạn sẽ gặp một ngón núi là rìa của lục địa. Tôi vẫn luyện tập ma thuật, kể cả khi biển -nằm như một đường biên giới- bước qua tôi như đường chân trời. Sau khi đến đây lần đầu, tôi được biết nó gọi là 『Aldorodo』. Là một nơi có một nền văn hóa đặc trưng, ngoài cái đó ra thì hầu như chả khác gì lục địa Mephisto. Tôi được kể là ở Aldorodo có một thành phố cảng là nơi tập trung giao thương; tàu bè thường sẽ mất khoảng 2 ngày cả đi và về. Nhưng có vẻ như là chỉ mất một tiếng để đến được đây. (TLN: đang tính theo đường bay.) Tuy nhiên, vùng biển ngăn cách là nhà của rất nhiều loại quỷ, chúng thường tấn công khi bảo nổi lên và đánh chìm tàu thuyền. Cùng với đó, nhiều vách đá bao quanh lấy rìa bờ biển khiến cho tàu thuyền khó có thể cập bờ. Nói theo cách khác, bạn không còn cách nào khác ngoài cập bến ở thành phố cảng. (TLN: bản dịch là "area of the downtown shopping area" - dịch luôn là cảng cho nhanh) Tuy nhiên, những vấn đề trên không liên quan lắm vì tôi, người có thể chạy một cách tự nhiên trên trời. Nó chỉ là vấn đề với mấy người đi thuyền thôi. Sự hiếu kỳ dẫn tôi đến với lục địa mới này. Tôi bay không gặp bất cứ trở ngại nào, và sau vài phút, tôi đến nơi một cách an toàn. Với một nửa lượng mana còn lại, đủ để tôi có thể đối phó được với bất cứ tình huống nào. Rừng cây bạt ngàn hiện ra trước mắt khiến tôi không khỏi ngoải lại nhìn về lục địa Mephisto. Tự nhủ trong đầu không có vấn đề gì, cho rằng nó cũng không làm tăng khoảng cách để quay về thị trấn... Thị trấn trông thật hoang vu, chả trách, khi mà không có một sinh vật sống nào xung quanh, thứ duy nhất rõ ràng hiện giờ là bầu trời rộng lớn? Nhắm mắt lại và đếm đến ba, hồi phục hoàn thành. Nghe có vẻ như đùa, nhưng mana có thể hồi phục nhanh chóng bằng cách dung hòa với mana ở trong không khí. Trong sách không đề cập đến phương thức thực hiện, và có vẻ như Noel cũng không dùng được. Tôi cũng không rõ tại sao. Không có vấn đề gì với cơ thể cô ấy, và phương pháp sử dụng thì đúng, đành phải để sau vậy. Sau đó tôi lại tiếp tục chạy, hiển nhiên là trên trời rồi. Không có đích đến cụ thể, tôi băng qua các hàng cây trong khi chạy ngược hướng gió. Trong khi cảm nhận không khí mát lành, tôi chậm lại trong khi tìm kiếm một ngôi làng, nhưng không thấy gì cả. Khu rừng này thật sự rộng. Nếu như ai đó lỡ đặt chân vào mà không có chuẩn bị gì, thì họ hẳn sẽ bị lạc. (TLN: quỳ với bản Eng, lúc thì chạy - run, lúc thì bay-fly -_-) ( Tiếp tục tiến sâu vào, cuối cùng tôi cũng có thể thấy rìa của khu rừng. Xác định được điều đó, tôi dừng chân, nghỉ trên cành một cái cây cực lớn. Tôi bỏ túi đang khoác trên vai và lấy ra một can nước, ngồi xuống và tiếp tục nhìn quanh khu rừng một cách cẩn trọng. (―――― ) …… Hm? Có gì đó không ổn. Không có sát khí. Nhưng giống như có một thực thể gì đó đang di chuyển xung quanh. Các cơn gió bắt đầu mạnh hơn, báo hiệu một điều gì đó không lành. Liệu tôi có nên kiểm tra tình hình xung quanh không? Quay qua chỗ có dự cảm không lành và kích hoạt phép 『Search』. (Tìm kiếm) Cách thức hoạt động tương tự như sóng âm. Giống như khi ta ném một viên đá xuống bề mặt nước và tạo ra các gợn sóng. Phép này sẽ tạo ra một sóng mana và sẽ tìm kiếm mana trong vùng lân cận. Điểm trừ duy nhất là nó cũng sẽ thông báo cho đối tượng khác nếu như họ bắt được nó. Tuy nhiên rất khó để có thể nhận biết được, theo như Noel thì nó khó có thể để lộ ra vị trí của bản thân vì tôi có thể hòa mình với dòng chảy mana xung quanh. Vì đánh lạc hướng là quan trọng khi do thám, nên phép này được cho là vô dụng. Các gợn sóng mana được hiện ra trong đầu tôi. Do nó in hình ảnh của tất cả mana cảm nhận được trong khu vực, tôi có thể cảm nhận được động vật và vô số sinh vật sống khác. Có tất cả năm... không, sáu phản ứng của con người trong khu vực. Dù phép này không hiện ra vị trí mà tôi thấy bất an, song cuối cùng tôi cũng thấy người. Cất can nước lại và sau đó tôi nhảy xuống, hướng về chỗ có người. Nhân tiên, đây là cuộc gặp gỡ đầu tiên với người không phải là đầy tớ của tôi, và đột nhiên xuất hiện rồi chào hỏi có vẻ không phải là ý hay. Đối phương có thể là người xấu, vậy nên rủi ro để có gì đó xảy ra là khá cao. Trước hết cứ theo dõi, và sau đó tôi sẽ quyết định là có xuất hiện để gặp họ hay không? Dù sau khi tìm kiếm đã phát hiện ra sáu người, nhưng dựa trên những chiếc lá dưới chân họ thì có vẻ như còn một người khác, hết sức cẩn thận để không bị phát hiện bởi họ. Và họ sẽ phải rất vất vả để tìm được người này. Tệ nhất thì, tôi có lẽ sẽ dây vào cuộc ẩu đả và sẽ trốn thoát được bằng cách chạy trên không. Hạ cánh ở một khoảng cách so với chỗ được phát hiện, tôi tiến lại gần họ một cách nhẹ nhàng. Nếu như người kia đi ra khỏi vùng phản ứng và trốn đi, thì nhóm người kia có lẽ sẽ không tìm thấy. Tôi cố không nhớ đến những cảnh tượng khủng khiếp mà nhiệm vụ gián điệp ở kiếp trước để lại, đột nhiên một cơn gió mạnh thổi ngang qua các cành cây, âm thanh di chuyển của tôi được ẩn đi. Tôi tiến đến một cách chậm rãi, cho đến khi tiến tới chỗ có kẻ hở được tạo bởi nhiều cây với nhau. Nếu như họ ở đây, nơi mà không có gia đình hay người ở, thì họ là kiểu người như thế nào? Người kia có vẻ là Elf, tộc người sống trong rừng. Họ có đôi tai dài và nhọn, kèm theo đó là mái tóc dài ánh lên màu xanh của ngọc lục bảo với đôi mắt xanh lục rực rỡ. Những nét đặc trưng này kết hợp hoàn hảo với gương mặt tạo nên một người phụ nữ hoàn hảo một cách đáng kinh ngạc. Đường cong trên cơ thể lộ ra tất cả những điểm cần nhấn mạnh trên cơ thể quyến rũ đấy; cô ấy là một người phụ nữ quyến rũ, người mà tôi muốn được ở bên bằng bất cứ cách nào. ( Edit: “ Điểm cần nhấn mạnh “ – Tự hiểu điểm nhấn gì ha :3 ~ (.)(.)~ ) Một người phụ nữ có vẻ đẹp tuyệt đối cho dù có là ai nhìn vào đi chăng nữa. Hơi thở gấp gáp do đang cố sức bám trên cành cây, những giọt mồ hồi ngày càng nhiều, chảy trên gương mặt trong khi cô cố hết sức để không bị ngã. Áo choàng thì tả tơi, khiến cho lớp quấn áo nằm bên dưới có thể dễ dàng nhìn thấy. Cô ây đang mặc một tấm giáp che ngực nhẹ được làm từ vải; cùng với đó là một chiếc váy màu xanh sáng, bắt đầu từ dưới rốn, nó có một đường xẻ tinh tế để làm lộ lên lớp da bên dưới. Phần viền của váy nằm trên đầu gối một chút, tạo sự thoải mái khi di chuyển. Trái ngược với đó thì lại có khá nhiều vết máu trên quần áo cô ấy. Một vết cắt nhỏ ở tay phải, trông có vẻ như chưa được chữa trị bởi máu vẫn còn rỉ ra trên miệng vết thương. Trông nó có vẻ không phải là một vết thương nặng, nhưng vấn đề là liệu nó có độc không? "Ta biết ngươi ở đây, lộ mặt đi." Người phụ nữ tiên tộc cao giọng đầy vẻ hăm dọa. Mục tiêu của câu nói trên không phải tôi, đó là nhóm năm người đang chạy vượt qua hàng cây không ngơi kia. Ném một cái nhìn sắc lẹm về phía họ, đáp lại, một vật sáng bóng bay từ phía ngực của một thành viên trong nhóm người kia bay tới. Nó phi vút qua các hàng cây, và dừng lại khá gần chỗ tôi, và để chắc rằng không bị phát hiện, tôi nhặt lấy nó. Vật được ném ra lúc nãy là một con dao với một chữ gì đó trên lưỡi, đúng như tôi đoán. Nhóm năm người kia tiến gần lại vị trí của cô gái tiên tộc trong khi tôi đang xem xét con dao. Họ là một nhóm đàn ông, có vẻ như là trộm hoặc cướp. Áo ngực của họ làm từ sắt cao cấp, và có vẻ như họ cũng khá đô con. Một người đeo miếng bịt mắt, có vẻ như là sếp, bước lên trước. Khi hắn bước lên, đám còn lại cười mẻm miệng một cách tục tĩu, thô bỉ. Tôi không muốn quen biết gì với đám người này hết. Cô gái Elf, ở trong tình huống này, dưới mọi góc độ, là một lựa chọn để làm quen tốt hơn nhiều, mà từ đã, tình huống này không phải là một hiện trường vụ án à? Trước khi kết luận thì trước hết nên xem qua hành động của họ đã. "Hay thật, mày nghĩ cô ta có bị dính con dao độc không?" (TLN: Từ sau là đoạn hội thoại của nhiều Bandit với nhau) "Hình như cô ta ngừng chạy rồi." (Bandit) "Tao nghĩ nên chờ xem cô ta có tiếp tục đứng không hay đang làm trò." (Bandit) "Ý hay đấy. Thế nếu như cô ta cảm thấy lạnh, liệu chúng ta có nên dùng cơ thể mình để sưởi ấm không? Ha Ha Ha." (Bandit) "À không, à không, hay có khi em cũng muốn thế? Chứ sao em lại dừng đợi bọn anh sau khi đã cố gắng chạy trốn?" (Bandit) "Chưa kể đến là cô ta sẽ bán được giá nếu vẫn còn trinh, thế nếu chúng ta giữ em nó lại nếu như em nó tự nguyện?" (Bandit) Vâng, không có một tội ác nào lộng lẫy hơn là loại rõ ràng và hiển nhiên. Tôi thật sự thán phục rằng bọn chúng có thể ảo tưởng đến như vậy khi nói chuyện với nhau. Khi đã xác nhận chúng là địch, tôi sẵn sàng can thiệp bất cứ lúc nào để giúp Elf-san. "Cứ tự sướng khi có thể đi. Tôi kêu gọi người... Elf-san nhắm mắt lại và tập trung. Đây là ma thuật... nhưng có gì đó khác? Nó không có câu chú trong phép này, một cảm giác không thoải mái, khó chịu có thể cảm nhận được ở phía trước tôi, phát ra từ cô ấy. "Trở thành vật trung gian và lao lên! Hỡi gió! Hãy trở thành lưỡi gươm!" Khi cô ấy giơ tay lên để ra hiêu, gió dường như tích tụ lại thành bão, càn quét qua tất cả. Kể cả tôi, đứng sau cô ấy, cũng nổi lên trong một lúc, sau đó cơn gió bay đến những cái cây bên cạnh, may mà tôi đã sử dụng 『String』. Mấy gã kia chắc hẳn bị thổi bay đi rồi, nhưng khi cơn gió bắt đầu ngừng lại, lá cây thôi rơi xuống, tôi chỉ thấy chúng bị xây xát nhẹ. Gương mặt Elf-san nhăn lại khi cô ấy nhận ra điều này. "Chẹp... Ma thuật à." (Bandit) "Mày nghĩ bọn tao sẽ bị sợ bảo nó à, mày nghĩ bọn tao là ai?" (Bandit) "Đuổi theo nó, thứ độc đấy không chỉ làm tê liệt thân thể, mà nó còn làm giảm sự tập trung của ma thuật. Nếu như là một người đàn ông bình thường, hắn ta sẽ không di chuyển được, nhưng đây là tiên tộc." "Cô ta đang ở trên cây hay dưới đất? Ả đang chơi chúng ta thì phải." (Bandit) "A đệch, bắt được một đứa thuộc tiên tộc quả là hiếm." (Bandit) "Thằng ngu, bắt được không là do tao quyết định. Đuổi theo nó đi." (Bandit) "Làm gì nếu nó đang bị thương? Nếu nó bị thương thì giá sẽ giảm, nên đừng làm căng quá." (Bandit) Chúng tiến sát lại gần chỗ cô ấy với cái miệng cười không thể xấu hơn được. Cô kiên quyết không chịu bị bắt, cầm lấy con dao và đặt lên cổ. "Nếu các ngươi đến gần hơn nữa, ta sẽ tự sát. Ta thà chết còn hơn là để bị bắt bởi đám người bẩn thỉu như các người." (Elf) "Oi oi, đợi để bị giết có ổn không? Tao nói rồi mà, mày đủ thông minh để hiểu phải không?" (Bandit) "Điều này thì....." (Elf) Elf-san lắc đầu, đưa mắt nhìn sang chỗ khác. Khoảnh khắc mà cô lơ là cảnh giác, gã đàn ông, có vẻ như là sếp, lao lên. "Chết tiệt!" (Elf) "Hahahaha. Dù mày có mạnh như thế nào, nếu mà không phòng bị thì chấm hết." (Bandit) Hắn ta có thể xấu, nhưng mà kĩ năng thì không tồi. Cơ hội mà Elf-san có biến mất ngay lập tức, và có vẻ như chúng có thể thể ném ra một vài con dao cùng một lúc. Tuy nhiên, Elf-san không bị hạ gục bởi điều đấy. Cô ấy chỉnh lại tư thế, gạt đỡ hai con dao, rồi né tiếp bốn cái nữa bằng cách vặn người lại. Những con dao bị né kia, đâm thẳng vào những cái cây đằng sau, một trong số chúng sát gần tôi, nhưng tôi liền di chuyển sang cạnh để tránh. Kỹ năng được thể hiện khi trên bờ sự sống của cô ấy thật đáng nể. Tuy nhiên, những con dao này không bình thường, bằng chứng là Elf-san có vẻ khó khăn khi đứng dậy, kể cả khi đã thoát khỏi tay của tên sếp. "Công hiệu tốt đúng không? Nó có thể là loại độc phát tác chậm, nhưng mà hiệu quả thì lại rõ rệt. Một lúc trước mày còn đang định chạy nhưng bây giờ thì còn chả thế đi nổi." (Bandit) "Ngươi... bẩn thỉu." (Elf) "Dùng đầu của mình đi, mày không muốn chết chứ?" (Bandit) "Nó an toàn, gã này mạnh lắm, nhưng giá bảo kê của hắn thì càng lúc càng đắt." (TLN: thật sự thì đoạn này éo hiểu là như nào luôn) "Thế thì mày nên đồng ý với thỏa thuận lúc đầu." (Bandit) "Thế đấy là cái mày muốn từ đầu à... Có vẻ rắc rối nếu tao nhỡ tay làm bị thương người của mày nhỉ." (Bandit) "Đúng vậy, có lẽ tao nên chỉ cho mày cách mà người lớn vui vẻ nhỉ." (Bandit) "Nó sẽ sướng đến mức giống như mày lên thiên đường vậy, Hahaha." (TLN: Bandit lảm nhảm với nhau, chắc vậy) "Khó chịu lắm, ta chết nhưng mà có giống như trên thiên đường đâu." (Sirius) "Ớ, thằng nào v...? Gua!" (Bandit) Một con dao phi tới tay tên sếp, tôi lao qua hàng cây, đến đứng trước Elf-san. Tôi xuất hiện trước mặt đám người kia, và tình huống trước đó là do tôi tạo ra. (TLN: chắc ý là cái con dao được ném ra.) "Cái khỉ gì vậy!!! Thằng khốn, mày từ đâu chui ra?" (Bandit) "Từ đã, chỉ là một thằng lỏi con, mày từ đâu ra vậy." (Bandit) Dù chúng hơi sốc vì sự xuất hiện đột ngột của tôi, xong khi chúng nhận ra đấy chỉ là một đứa trẻ chặn chúng lại, chúng liền đưa ánh mắt giận dữ đấy hướng về tôi. Nếu chúng muốn nếm mùi, chắc cũng chả sao, nhưng mà thật xấu hổ cho mình nếu để chúng làm hại Elf-san. Nên đánh không nhỉ? "Hừm, có vẻ như mình bị bỏ qua bởi đám mọi rợ này rồi." (Sirius) "Mày giỏi, thằng nhãi này." (Bandit) "Xéo ngay thằng lỏi con này, đừng có xen vào việc không phải của mày." (Bandit) "Đừng tưởng ta nhỏ mà coi thường, nếu không ta sẽ giết hết các người." (Sirius) (TLN: Are you Sirius =))) ) ( Edit : Main chính đấy mấy cưng :v Tác giả đã buff thằng nhỏ mạnh lắm đấy :v ) Khiêu khích chúng hình như vẫn chưa đủ. Elf-san thì đang tuyệt vọng hét về phía tôi trong khi cố gượng dậy. Từ ánh mắt cô ấy, tôi có thể biết là cô ấy đang hết sức lo lắng cho tôi. Dù sao tôi cũng là người tốt, sẽ rất tệ nếu như tôi bỏ mặc cô ấy và chạy trốn. Dù tôi rất vui vì tấm lòng của cô, nhưng là m ơn đợi một tí. "Bố ơi, con ở đây với mấy người xấu này." (Sirius) Tôi la lớn tới một người trong khi vẫy tay mình. Chúng sẽ không nghĩ được rằng một đứa trẻ sẽ ở một mình trong rừng. Bởi vậy chúng tin rằng tôi sẽ đi cùng một người để bảo vệ. Nếu như một đứa trẻ hét lên rằng có bố nó ở phía sau chúng, là lẽ tự nhiên thôi nếu chúng cảnh giác và quay người lại. Còn giờ thì sao? Khi chúng quay người lại, tôi nắm lấy cơ hội. Khoảnh khắc chúng quay lại, tôi dùng 『Boost』lên một tay, vung với tốc độ gấp đôi bình thường. “”Gyaa !”” “”Ga. “”(TLN: mấy từ tả âm thanh, cứ để thế nhé :))) "Chết tiệt." (Bandit) Tôi ném một con dao vào chân của một tên, hiển nhiên là con dao độc của tên sếp lúc nãy. Tôi kéo Elf-san lại với 『String』, và dựa cô ấy vào một cái cây một cách bí mật. "Nó nói dối đúng không? Tao quay lại mất một lúc, chuyện gì vậy?" (Bandit) "Thằng lỏi này!!!" (Bandit) "À nhân tiện, mấy con dao này là của các ngươi lúc trước đấy, độc này có chết người không?" (Sirius) "Sếp, thuốc giải, đưa bọn em thuốc giải." (Bandit) "Im, tao có thuốc giải đây rồi.... úi...." (Bandit) Tôi dùng 『String』và cướp lấy túi vải trên người tên sếp, xác nhận bên trong là hai lọ thủy tinh trong khi lũ còn lại thì mặt nghệt ra đó. Một lọ thì có màu độc hại, còn cái còn lại thì có chữ thuốc giải ghi trên nó. Có vẻ đây là thuốc giải rồi. Tuy nhiên, lượng thuốc giải chỉ đủ cho một người. "Ở đây không có nhiều đâu, chắc chắn không đủ cho đám tay sai của ngươi đâu." "Đúng không sếp?" (Bandit) "Tch, không." (Bandit) "Ra vậy, thế hóa ra ông lên kế hoạch sẵn khi nhận thù lao rồi à, đầu độc bọn này?" (Bandit) "Đấy không phải là kế hoạch." (Bandit) "Thằng nhãi nói điêu đấy." (Bandit) "Ngươi làm sếp thế này kém quá, thật tức cười." (Sirius) Hô, định ném thêm tí lửa nữa, nhưng mà chúng sập bẫy dễ quá. Có lẽ hiềm khích giữa chúng được tích tụ từng ngày một đang bùng nổ cùng một lúc, thay vì là một người lãnh đạo với uy tín thì có vẻ như hắn lại dùng bạo lực. Khi chúng đang đấu đá nhau, tôi quay sang Elf-san. "Cô có sao không?" (Sirius) "Vâng..., nhưng cậu là ai?" (Elf) "Cái đấy phải để sau, đầu tiên phải trị vết thương này đã." (Sirius) Dù Elf-san có vẻ như vẫn còn nghi hoặc nhưng do không thể di chuyển, nên đành im lặng để tôi chữa trị. Cánh tay có vết thương vẫn ổn, nhưng máu vẫn chưa ngừng chảy bởi vì vết cắt khá sâu. Tôi không thể đợi cho máu ngừng chảy được, nên lấy một miếng vải trong túi và bắt đầu băng bó. "Ê! Thằng nhãi đang ở với cô ta." (Bandit) "Chết tiệt, giết nó nhanh." (Bandit) Úi, có vẻ như mình bị phát hiện rồi. Trong khi tôi đang nhét thuốc giải vào trong túi, Elf-san đặt tay cô ấy lên má tôi. "Nguy hiểm lắm nếu cậu còn ở đây, tôi đỡ rồi nên cậu nên chạy trước đi." (Elf) "..... Tôi hiểu." (Sirius) "Cảm ơn, nhóc quả là một cậu bé ngoan." (Elf) Một nụ cười từ người chị gái xinh đẹp có sức mạnh lạ thường. Lắc đầu đáp lại, tôi luồn tay xuống dưới người cô ấy. (TLN: vòng qua eo thôi :v) "Chạy cùng nhau nào." (Sirius) "Hả!?" (Elf) (TLN: bản Eng là "Excuse me" - hiểu nghĩa như nhau) Tôi kích hoạt 『Boost』và nhấc cô ấy lên. Như một lẽ tự nhiên, tôi bế cô ấy như bế công chúa vậy. Do sức tay của tôi là không đủ để nâng cả một người phụ nữ, tôi dùng 『String』để cố định người cô ấy lại. Và như vậy, tôi chạy đi với Elf-san. TLN: một chap mệt mỏi với tả cảnh, tả người và hội thoại lung tung beng -_- Edit : Edit cũng mệt vc :v Category:World Teacher